O Mistério de Uma Noite Muito Louca
by Bela F
Summary: Um misterioso presente... em uma noite quente e tediosa... um estranho acontecimento... O que aconteceu na noite anterior ? Um mistério. Eles terão que descobrir e tirar um peso de suas costas.


_**O mistério de uma noite muito louca**_

Noite linda em Jump-City. Estrelada. Sem sinais de tempo ruim. Quente. Um tipo de noite perfeita para cinco jovens super - heróis se divertirem e se meterem em encrenca. Juntos.

- Ê tédio. – comenta um jovem metade robô metade homem.

- Será possível que não se tem nada pra fazer nessa bendita torre ?! – reclamava uma jovem de cabelos roxos, lisos e incrivelmente brilhantes.

- Me sinto tão inutilizada... – uma ruiva disse tristonha.

- Não podemos reclamar. – começou o líder mascarado - Até a cidade está tranqüila. Creio que os vilões resolveram nos dar uma folguinha por uns tempos.

- Cara, se até a Ravena tá entediada é porque o negócio tá feio mesmo. – comenta Mutano.

Ravena apenas lança um olhar gelado à Mutano.

- Vamos fazer alguma coisa. – disse Ciborg jogado no sofá.

- Alguma idéia ? – pergunta Ravena.

- Nenhuma. – respondem.

Toc-Toc

Ravena que estava com a cabeça apoiada no sofá, lança o olhar curioso em direção à porta como os outros.

- Quem será ? – pergunta Estelar.

- Vai saber. – diz Robin. – Eu vou lá ver.

Ele se levanta de uma das cadeiras da cozinha e vai até a porta. Ele a abre. Olha de um lado, olha do outro. Não vê nada. Olha pra cima, nada. Olha para baixo. Ao baixar o olhar, ele vê uma caixa visivelmente não muito pequena. Ele a pega e volta para dentro.

- Quem era? – pergunta Mutano.

- Que caixa é essa? – pergunta Ravena ao ver a caixa nos braços de Robin.

- Seja lá quem for nos deixou um presentinho. – respondeu ele analisando a caixa.

Quando Robin pôs a caixa em cima da mesa da cozinha, um papelzinho caiu no chão.

- Ei, caiu alguma coisa. – alertou Ciborg indo em direção à cozinha como os outros.

- Ih, é um recado. – disse Robin se abaixando e pegando papel do chão.

- O que diz ? – pergunta Estelar curiosa como os outros que se amontoaram atrás de Robin.

Robin então leu:

- Para os Jovens Titãs de uma super fã. Desde presente vocês não vão esquecer. Espero que gostem e que se divirtam bastante. Beijos e abraços, super fã.

Ao terminar, Robin olhou para os amigos.

- Super fã ? – pergunta Estelar.

- Não é legal !? Temos uma super fã! - dizia Mutano.

- Hum...

- Que foi, Ravena ? – pergunta Ciborg.

- Quando recebemos presentinhos sempre nos arrependemos depois. – disse ela desconfiada.

- O que tem dentro ? – pergunta Estelar.

- Vamos ver. – disse Robin.

Os titãs se amontoaram ainda mais em volta de Robin. Ele começou a abri-la bem devagar. Quando abriu de uma vez só, eles viram que eram apenas...

- Bombons ! – exclama Mutano.

- O que agente faz com isso ? – pergunta Ciborg.

- O que mais ? – começou Mutano animado – Comer é claro !

- Enlouqueceu ? – começou Ravena séria – Passou por sua mente pequena que isso pode estar envenenado ?

- Não creio nisso ... – comentou Estelar.

- Ravena tem razão. Não podemos comer antes de termos certeza de que não tem veneno neles. – conclui o líder.

- E como vamos saber ? – pergunta Mutano.

Eles se silenciam por uns segundos. Ravena estava pensativa, mas depois disse:

- Me dá aqui. Eu acho que posso sentir.

- Então tenta, Rá. – disse Ciborg.

Ravena se pôs à frente da caixa, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Ao abri-los novamente, eles estavam brancos.

- Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos...

Ravena analisou mentalmente e magicamente. Após uns 2 minutos, ela pára e diz aos amigos:

- Não achei nada.

- Viram. – Mutano cantou vitoria.

- Bom, já que a Ravena não notou nada de estranho... acho que não tem problema. – disse o líder já com um sorriso riscado.

- Então, vamos mandar brasa nesses bombons ! – exclama Ciborg.

Cada titã pegou um bombom pra si. Ao mesmo tempo, eles deram a primeira mordida. Ao morderem, cada um sentiu um calor percorrer todo o corpo.

- Delícia. – comentou Ravena.

- Verdade. – concordou Estelar.

- Eu quero mais ! – exclama Mutano após engolir o resto de seu bombom.

- Eu também ! – diz Robin.

- Deixem pra mim também ! disse Ciborg um pouco ansioso assim como os amigos.

A cada mordida nos deliciosos bombons, os Jovens Titãs sentiam um prazer e calor se intensificando cada vez mais em seus corpos.

De repente, a caixa já estava vazia. Os titãs não estavam mais em si. Depois que detonaram literalmente a misteriosa caixa de bombons, um bom tempo se passa. Eles fazem coisa que nunca imaginaram fazer antes.

A noite passou. Ravena acordou com uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Ela estava no canto de sua cama, em seu quarto.

- Hum... – ela vai acordando aos poucos – Aaaii... minha cabeça...

Ela percebeu coisas estranhas. Como por exemplo, seu cabelo estava comprido. Quando começou a acordar mesmo, sentiu e viu um braço por cima dela:

- Hum ? Hã ? – ela começou à olhar para trás ainda deitada.

No lado de fora da torre Titã:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Ravena gritou o mais alto que já gritou em toda a vida.

Ela gritou ao ver que: Robin, Mutano, Ciborg e Estelar estavam dormindo junto com ela em sua cama. Ao ouvirem os gritos histéricos de Ravena ecoando por todo quarto e por toda a torre, Mutano cai da cama. Estelar começa a gritar tambem:

- AAAAHHH !!!!

Ela olhou para a cara de Ravena, que começou a gritar novamente:

- AAAHHH !!!

Depois, gritaram juntas e ainda mais alto puxando o único lençol da cama para cobrirem seus corpos esculturais:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Robin, Ciborg e Mutano estavam de cueca tipo short curtindo. O mais estranho, era que Ciborg estava sob forma totalmente humana.

- Aaai, meu Deus !!! – exclamaram todos juntos e ao mesmo tempo.

- O que houve aqui ? – perguntou Ciborg já em pé desde os gritos das amigas.

- Meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus... – repetia Ravena.

- Xha l ... – disse Estelar.

De repente, as meninas se levantam e ficam em pé na cama. Estavam apenas de calcinha e sutiã. O conjunto de Ravena era preto com detalhes roxos. E o de Estelar era lilás.

- Eu vou gritar. – ameaçou Ravena.

- Não... Ravena, calma. – tentou Robin de cueca no chão.

- Eu também. – disse Estelar.

As duas respiravam ofegantes. A qualquer momento soltariam um super hiper ultra mega power grito.

- Ah não. – começou Mutano tapando os ouvidos e ainda no chão.

Quando elas tomaram fôlego, Robin foi até a cama e tapou a boca das duas.

- Parem com isso, vocês duas. Sem pânico. Não podemos ficar só gritando e se desesperando. Temos que nos lembrar porque estamos no seu quarto, na sua cama e vestidos assim, O.K.? Entenderam ?– dizia ele um pouco serio e ainda tapando a boca delas.

- Hunhun ... – elas assentiram com suas bocas tapadas por seu líder.

Robin as deixou com a boca livre e foi pro chão.

- Agora... o que aconteceu ontem de madrugada ? – perguntou ele pondo as mãos na cintura.

As titãs começaram a se desesperar novamente e, tomaram fôlego novamente.

- Não ! – exclamou Ciborg – Nada. De. Pânico. Lembram-se ?

Elas assentiram com a cabeça e se sentaram na cama.

- Olha, pessoal – começou Mutano se levantado finalmente do chão – não quanto à vocês mas... eu não lembro de nada em relação à ontem a noite ou de madrugada.

Estelar e Ravena se olham novamente e fizeram caras de que iam gritar.

- Sem grito ! – disse Ciborg fazendo com que elas o olhassem ao mesmo tempo.

Elas assentiram mais uma vez.

- Vamos nos organizar. – começou Robin – Do que lembramos ?

- Eu me lembro muito bem da caixa de bombons. – começou Ciborg. – Mas depois do terceiro, já não lembro de mais nada.

- Eu também. – diz Estelar com os braços por cima dos seios.

- Fora isso, não me lembro de mais nada. - Completou Mutano.

- O que é um problema. – continuou Robin.

- Problema ? Isso é uma tragédia ! – explodiu Ravena – Sabe-se lá o que aconteceu aqui. Eu sabia, eu sabia. Não devíamos Ter comido aqueles chocolates, não devíamos... não devíamos. – ela estava completamente preocupada.

- Amiga... seja lá o que aconteceu... seremos sempre amigos. Não é ? – dizia Estelar.

Os titãs se olham e um silencio angustiante toma conta do quarto.

- Claro, Estelar. – disse Robin.

- Ninguém aqui estava em si. – conclui Ciborg.

- Mas ainda não sabemos o que realmente aconteceu. – começou Mutano esperançoso.

- Mutano está certo. Vamos tratar de nos acalmar que desespero não vai nos levar a nada à essa altura do campeonato. – começou Robin um pouco sério – Vamos tomar um banho, tomar café e depois conversamos. Todos de acordo?

Todos assentem com a cabeça:

- Ótimo. Ravena, como é a mais histérica no momento, você vai primeiro. Depois Estelar e depois Mutano e Ciborg. Eu vou por último.

Todos estavam de acordo.

- Ei, eu não estou histérica !

* * *

**_E aí genteee !!_**

**_Andei meio sunida, mas ja estou de volta._**

**_Nessa historia não há nada de ruim OK ?_**

**_Confiem em mim..._**

**_Para um novo capitulo... REVIEWS!!!! rsrsrs_**

**_BEIJOK à todos !_**

**_e... valeu pela força !_**


End file.
